editfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Town/Characters
Original * Mayor Big '- He is the sharp-dressed multicolored square mayor of Very Big Fun Town. * '''The Owl ' * 'The Three Lions '- They are a trio of lion brothers. They include: ** 'Jim Lion '- The brains of the outfit. ** 'Michael Lion '- The one who usually gets impatient and grumpy. ** 'Carl Lion '- The naive one of the bunch. A Bug's Life * '''Flik * Atta * Dot * Francis * Heimlich * Slim * Manny * Gypsy * Tuck & Roll * Dim * Molt * The Queen * Mr. Soil * P.T. Flea Adventure Time * Finn the Human - 'One of the town's adventurous young boys. * '''Jake the Dog '- Finn's yellow shapeshifting pet dog. * 'Princess Bubblegum '- * '''Lumpy Space Princess - * Lady Rainicorn - Jake's wife. * BMO - * Earl of Lemongrab - He is the high-strung, overly-zealous, obnoxious, stubborn ruler of the Earldom of Lemongrab. Animaniacs *Yakko Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Wakko Warner (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Dot Warner (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Hello Nurse (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Slappy Squirrel (voiced by Sherri Stoner) *Skippy Squirrel (voiced by Nathan Ruegger) Apple Jacks * Apple (voiced by Tim Dadabo) * Cinna-Mon (voiced by Levi Roots) Back at the Barnyard * Otis * Abby * Pip * Pig * Freddy * Peck * Bessy * Duke * Etta * Miles * Maddy * Eddy, Igg, and Bud * Sheep * Everett * Pizza Twins * Officer O'Hanlon * Wild Mike * Root Bambi * Bambi * Thumper * Flower * Friend Owl * Faline * The Great Prince of the Forest Bear in the Big Blue House * Bear (performed by Noel MacNeal) – The protagonist of the series, he is a large bear who is very kind and lovable. He is tall and has light brown fur. Bear acts a caregiver to Pip, Pop, Ojo, Treelo and Tutter. * Tutter (performed by Peter Linz) – A small light blue mouse who loves cheese. He lives in a mousehole in the kitchen of Bear's house. He is considered the show's breakout character. * Pip and Pop (performed by Peter Linz and Tyler Bunch) – Two purple otter twins who live in the otter pond by the Big Blue House. They were designed by Paul Andrejco. * Ojo (performed by Vicki Eibner) – A curious red bear cub who has a wild imagination and is good friends with Treelo. She was designed and built by Paul Andrejco. * Treelo (performed by Tyler Bunch) - A white, blue, and green lemur who is playful, loves to dance, always active and good friends with Ojo. * Shadow (performed by Peter Linz, voiced by Tara Mooney) - A shadow girl who is always laughing, telling stories, and sneaking up on Bear. * Luna the Moon - A talking moon. At the end of every episode Bear walks out onto the balcony and discusses the episode's theme with her and sings "The Goodbye Song" with her at the end while a montage of the day's events play. * Ray the Sun - A talking sun who would often rise (or set) at the beginning of some episodes, starting from Season Two. He will also occasionally tell Bear what the weather will be like throughout the day. Sometimes, he also sings the "Good Morning song". He was designed by Paul Andrejco. * Grandma Flutter (performed by Vicki Eibner) – Tutter's grandmother who has a dance called "The Grandma Mambo". She has a granddaughter named Baby Blotter. * Cousin Whiner (performed by Victor Yerrid) – One of Tutter's cousins. * Uncle "Jet Set Tutter" (performed by Tim Lagasse) – Tutter's uncle. * Doc Hogg (performed by Tyler Bunch) – A pig who is the local physician. He was designed by Paul Andrejco and built by Eric Englehardt. * Benny the Bat (performed by James Kroupa) – A fruit bat living in the attic of the house. He is a recycled version of Leah the Fruit Bat from "Jim Henson's Animal Show." * Jeremiah Tortoise (performed by James Kroupa) – An elderly tortoise living in Woodland Valley. He is a recycled and hair-added version of Penelope the Yellow-Footed Tortoise from "Jim Henson's Animal Show." * Lois (performed by Vicki Eibner) – A ****-footed booby living in Woodland Valley. She usually mishears things that her friends are saying. She is a recycled version of Milton the ****-footed Booby from "Jim Henson's Animal Show." * Annette (performed by Vicki Eibner) – An armadillo who runs the Woodland Valley Cinema and is very shy. She is a recycled version of Dooley the Armadillo from "Jim Henson's Animal Show". * Henrietta Vanderpreen (performed by Vicki Eibner) – An ostrich who is the editor of Woodland House Wonderful, a magazine of interest to residents of Woodland Valley. She is a recycled version of Lydia the Ostrich from "Jim Henson's Animal Show". * Skippy - A blind red squirrel living in Woodland Valley that wears sunglasses and uses a cane. He is good friends with Treelo. He is a recycled version of Gabe the Squirrel from "Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola". * Big Old Bullfrog (performed by Peter Linz) – A bullfrog living in Woodland Valley. He is a recycled version of Bufo the Toad from "Jim Henson's Animal Show". * Jacques the Beaver (performed by Peter Linz) – A French beaver living in Woodland Valley. He is a recycled version of Morton the Beaver from "Jim Henson's Animal Show". * Miss Maxwell (performed by Jennifer Barnhart) – A mouse who is a teacher at the Mouse School. * Rita Mouse (performed by Anney McKilligan) – A mouse who attends Mouse School with Tutter. She needs some help with painting but is very good at soccer. * Keisha (performed by Vicki Eibner) – A mouse who attends Mouse School with Tutter. * Moss (performed by Noel MacNeal) – A mouse who attends Mouse School with Tutter. * Cousin Titter (performed by Sean Choi) * Harry the Duck (performed by Eric Jacobson) – A duck who has been seen several times through the show who addresses bear as "Mister Bear" and quacks repeatedly when he is upset. He was designed by Paul Andrejco. * Otto and Etta Otter (performed by James Kroupa and Vicki Eibner) – Pip and Pop's grandparents who run the Woodland Valley Library. * Ursa (performed by Carmen Osbahr) – Bear's old friend from Mexico that appeared twice in "And to All a Good Night" and "You Never Know." Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom * Ben Elf * Princess Holly Thistle * Gaston the Ladybird Bubble Guppies * Molly * Gil * Deema * Goby * Oona * Nonny * Zooli * Mr. Grouper * Bubble Puppy Cars (film) *Lightning McQueen (voiced by Owen Wilson) *Mater (voiced by Larry the Cable Guy) *Finn McMissile (voiced by Michael Caine) *Holly Shiftwell (voiced by Emily Mortimer) *Sally (voiced by Bonnie Hunt) *Luigi (voiced by Tony Shalhoub) *Guido (voiced by Guido Quaroni) *Ramone (voiced by Cheech Marin) *Sarge (voiced by Paul Dooley) *Fillmore (voiced by Lloyd Sherr) *Chick Hicks (voiced by Michael Keaton) CatDog * Cat - Cat is Dog's conjoined brother. * Dog - Dog is Cat's conjoined brother. * Winslow T. Oddfellow * Mom * Dad * Rancid Rabbit * Mr. Sunshine * Lola Caricola * The Greaser Dogs Cats Don't Dance * Danny (voiced by Scott Bakula) * Sawyer (voiced by Jasmine Guy) * Peabo "Pudge" Pudgemyer (voiced by Tara Strong) * Tillie Hippo (voiced by Kathy Najimy) * Woolie the Mammoth (voiced by John Rhys-Davies) * Frances Albacore * Cranston Goat * T.W. Turtle (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Darla Dimple (voiced by Ashley Peldon) - Darla was formerly a famous child actor, but was fired from her job thanks to her inadvertently revealing her scandal. She is shown to have a terrible temper and psychotic personality, and while she does love other children, per her reputation, she possesses a burning hatred of animals and will stop at nothing to get rid of them if it helps her get what she wants. * Max (voiced by Mark Dindal) - Max is Darla's enormous humanoid valet who obeys Darla's every command and will not hesitate to punish anyone who crosses her. He serves as the direct force that Darla physically lacks as a child. Chicken Little (2005 film) * Chicken Little (voiced by Zach Braff) * Buck Cluck (voiced by Garry Marshall (2015-2016); Fred Tatasciore (2016-present)) * Abby Mallard (voiced by Joan Cusack) * Runt of the Litter (voiced by Steve Zahn) * Mama Runt (voiced by Kelly Hoover) * Fish Out of Water (voiced by Dan Molina) * Mayor Turkey Lurkey (voiced by John Causby) * Foxy Loxy (voiced by Amy Sedaris) * Goosey Loosey (voiced by Mark Walton) * Morkubine Porcupine (voiced by Mark Dindal) * Coach (voiced by Mark Dindal) * Dog Announcer (voiced by Harry Shearer) * Umpire (voiced by Joe Whyte) * Mommy Rabbit (voiced by Tracy Ryan) * Baby Bunnies (voiced by Tara Strong, Tabitha St. Germain, and Kath Soucie) * Acorn Mascot (voiced by Joe Whyte) * Cow on the Spud Valley Taters (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Rodriguez (voiced by Joe Whyte) * Mama Runt (voiced by Kelly Hoover) Chickiepoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives * Chickiepoo * Fluff * Fuzzworth * Milo * Nibbles * Hedgie Chips Ahoy * Cookie Guys (voiced by Tom Kenny, Dee Bradley Baker, Billy West, Jeff Bennett, Frank Meschkuleit, Maurice LaMarche, and Kevin Carlson) * Creme (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Peanut Butter (from "Baseball" commercial) (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) * Big Chin Guy (from "Baseball" commercial and "Comedian" commercial) (voiced by Patrick Warburton) * Monkeys (from "Monkey" commercial) (voiced by Frank Welker) * Monkey Cop (from "Punky" commercial) (voiced by Eric Idle) * Girl (from "Birthday" commercial) (voiced by Brianna Gentilella) * Mom (from "Birthday" commercial and "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Laurie Metcalf) * Black Kid (from "Birthday" commercial) (voiced by Tyler James Williams) * Baby (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial, "Baseball" commercial, and "Birthday" commercial) (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Grandpa (from "Birthday" commercial) (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Drummer (from "Chewy" commercial) (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Bus Driver (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Black Lady (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Debra Wilson) * Boy Between Black Lady and Cookie Guys and Creme (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) * Glasses Lady (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) Danger Mouse * Danger Mouse * Penfold Dinosaur * Aladar * Neera * Plio * Yar * Suri * Zini * Eema * Baylene * Url Disney Pals * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Pluto * Minnie Mouse * Pete * Clarabelle Cow * Horace Horsecollar * Jose Carioca * Panchito Pistoles * Daisy Duck * Chip and Dale * Scrooge McDuck * Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Beagle Boys * Professor Owl * Humphrey the Bear * Willie The Giant * The Troubadour Dumbo * Dumbo * Timothy Mouse * Casey Junior * Mr. Stork * Mrs. Jumbo * Ringmaster Finding Nemo * Dory * Marlin * Nemo * Hank * Destiny * Bailey * Charlie * Jenny * Sea Otters * Crush * Mr. Ray * Squirt * Fluke * Rudder * Gerald * Becky * Pearl * Ted * Sheldon * Bruce * Anchor * Chum * The Tank Gang (Gill, Deb, Flo, Peach, Jacques, Bloat, and Gurgle) Frosty the Snowman * Frosty * Professor Hinkle * Karen * Hocus Pocus Frozen *Elsa (voiced by Idina Menzel) *Anna (voiced by Kristen Bell) *Kristoff (voiced by Jonathan Groff) *Olaf (voiced by Josh Gad) *Sven (voiced by Frank Welker) *Oaken (voiced by Chris Williams) Ice Age * Scrat * Manny * Sid * Diego * Buck * Crash and Eddie * Ellie * Peaches * Louis * Shira * Granny * Fast Tony * Milton * Eunice * Uncle Fungus * Katie * Hyraxes * Shangri Llama * Brooke * Julian * Gavin * Gertie * Roger Inside Out *Riley Andersen (voiced by Kaitlyn Dias) *Joy (voiced by Amy Poehler) *Sadness (voiced by Phyllis Smith) *Disgust (voiced by Mindy Kaling) *Fear (voiced by Bill Hader) *Anger (voiced by Lewis Black) *Mr. Andersen *Mrs. Andersen Jack's Big Music Show * Jack * Mary * Mel * Little Bad Wolf * Henry the Monster * Bugs * Bongo Birds * Squirrels * Spunky * Laurie Berkner * Schwartzman Quartet Julius Jr. * Julius Jr. * Clancy * Sheree * Worry Bear * Ping * Alexander Graham Doorbell * Tool Box-a-Lot * Chachi Lady and the Tramp * Lady * Tramp * Jock * Trusty * Joe * Tony * Peg * Beaver * Bull * Toughy * Boris * Pedro * Scamp * Angel * Annette * Danielle * Collette Littlest Pet Shop * Blythe Baxter * Zoe Trent * Sunil Nevla * Vinnie Terrio * Penny Ling * Russell Fergenson * Minka Mark * Pepper Clark Lucky Charms * Lucky the Leprechaun (voiced by Robbie Daymond) * Rachel Rainbow (voiced by Alyson Stoner) * Mr. Fancy Hat (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Dr. Ron Hourglass (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Howard Heart (voiced by Mark DeCarlo) * Red (voiced by Adam DeVine) * Shooting Stan Star (voiced by Peter Browngardt) * Blue (voiced by Tara Strong) * Tom Horse Shoe (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * The Diamond Dancers (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Mountain Matt (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Queen of Wishes (voiced by Kath Soucie) Lunchables * Platypus (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Jackalope (voiced by Kevin Carlson) M&M's * Red (voiced by Billy West) * Yellow (voiced by J. K. Simmons) * Miss Green (voiced by Cree Summer) * Blue (voiced by Rob Pruitt) * Orange (voiced by Eric Kirchberger) * Ms. Brown (voiced by Vanessa Williams) MGM * The Lionhearts * Tom and Jerry * Toots * Spike and Tyke * Butch, Lightning, Meathead and Topsy * Toodles * Quacker * Droopy * Wolfie * Barney Bear * Screwy Squirrel * Meathead the Dog * The Pink Panther Monsters, Inc. * Mike Wazowski * James P. Sullivan * Needleman & Smitty * Dean Hardscrabble * Art * Don Carlton * Charlie * Fungus * Squishy * Terry and Terri * Boo * Celia * Randall Boggs * Waternoose * George Sanderson * The Abominable Snowman My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Tara Strong) * Applejack (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) * Fluttershy (voiced by Andrea Libman) * Rarity (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Pinkie Pie (voiced by Andrea Libman) * Rainbow Dash (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) * Apple Bloom (voiced by Michelle Creber) * Derpy (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Spike (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) * Zecora (voiced by Brenda Crichlow) * Discord (voiced by John de Lancie) * Cranky Doodle Donkey (voiced by Richard Newman) Oobi * Oobi * Uma * Kako * Grampu * Inka * Mamu * Papu * Frieda * Taro * Moppie * Fred * Paula * Angus * Bella * Randy * Mrs. Johnson * Dr. Rose * Nick * Cliff * Delivery Woman PAW Patrol * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Rubble * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Everest * Tracker * Mayor Goodway * Mayor Humdinger PB&J Otter * Peanut Otter (voiced by Kobi Frumer) * Butter Otter (voiced by Gina Marie Tortorici) * Jelly Otter (voiced by Jenell Brook Slack) Peanuts * Charlie Brown (voiced by Trenton Rogers) * Linus Van Pelt (voiced by Austin Lux) * Lucy Van Pelt (voiced by Michelle Creber) * Snoopy (voiced by Andy Beall) * Woodstock (voiced by Andy Beall) * Suzy (voiced by Amanda Pace) * Schroeder (voiced by Trenton Rogers) * Peppermint Patty (voiced by Rory Thost) * Marcie (voiced by Jessica D. Stone) * Violet (voiced by Taya Calicetto) * Pig Pen (voiced by Shane Baumel) * Franklin (voiced by Quinton Madina) * Lila (voiced by Reyna Shaskan) * Lila's Mother (voiced by Tress MacNeille) Peppa Pig * Peppa Pig * George Pig * Mummy Pig * Daddy Pig * Chloe Pig * Suzy Sheep * Rebecca Rabbit * Richard Rabbit * Emily Elephant * Edmond Elephant * Candy Cat * Danny Dog * Pedro Pony * Zoe Zebra * Zuzu & Zaza Zebra * Freddy Fox * Wendy Wolf * Kylie Kangaroo * Delphine Donkey * Gerald Giraffe Ratatouille * Remy * Emile * Alfredo Linguini * Colette Tatou * Anton Ego * Django * Git * Skinner * Gusteau's Employees * Various Rats Robot and Monster * Robot Default * Monster Krumholtz * Marf * Perry * Gart Default * J.D. * Spitfire * Ogo * Nessie * Punch Morley * Crikey * Mr. Wheelie * Master Grabmirist * Loudmouth * The Prince of Scamtown * Snap Winsome * Dame Lady Madame * Lev Krumholtz * Globitha Krumholtz * Uncle Kuffley Krumholtz Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Rudolph * Hebie * Clarice * Yukon Cornelius * The Abominable Snowmonster Sesame Street * Big Bird (voiced by Matt Vogel) * Elmo (voiced by Ryan Dillon) * Mr. Snuffalupagus (voiced by Martin P. Robinson) * Grover * Telly Monster * Ernie (voiced b * Bert * Baby Bear * Cookie Monster * Rosita * Abby Cadabby (voiced by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph) * Oscar the Grouch * Slimey * Count Von Count * Zoe * Curly Bear * Herry Monster * Prairie Dawn * Mama Bear * Papa Bear * Sherlock Hemlock * The Amazing Mumford * Frazzle * Biff * Sully * Murray Monster * Gladys the Cow * Buster the Horse * Benny Rabbit * Honkers * Dinger * The Martians * Little Bird * Mr. Johnson * Grundgetta * Ovejita * Stinky the Stinkweed * Maurice Monster * Harvey Monster * Kingston Livingston III * Chris Silentnight * Hippo (voiced by Clive Rowes) * Duck (voiced by Jane Horrocks) * Hugo Hippo (voiced by Jadon Mills) * Dee Dee (from My First Bed commercial) (voiced by Jane Horrocks) * Henry Hippo (from My First Bed commercial) (voiced by Alice May) Sonic Boom * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Sticks the Jungle Badger * Snively * Dr. Eggman Special Agent Oso * Oso * Wolfie * Dotty * Buffo * Musa SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob SquarePants (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Patrick Star (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Gary (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Squidward Tentacles (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) * Mr. Krabs (voiced by Clancy Brown) * Sandy Cheeks (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) * Plankton (voiced by Doug Lawrence) * Squilliam Fancyson (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Patchy the Pirate (played by Tom Kenny) * Potty the Parrot (voiced by Doug Lawrence) * Larry the Lobster (voiced by Doug Lawrence) * Mermaid Man (voiced by Joe Whyte) * Barnacle Boy (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Man Ray (voiced by John Rhys-Davies) * Dirty Bubble (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Donald the Shark (voiced by Doug Lawrence) Tarzan * Tarzan * Jane Porter * Terk * Tantor * Professor Porter * Kala * Gorillas Team Umizoomi * Milli * Geo * Bot * Umicar The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Jimmy Neutron (voiced by Debi Derryberry) * Goddard (voiced by Frank Welker) * Sheen Estevez (voiced by Jeffrey Garcia) * Carl Wheezer (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Cindy Vortex (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) * Libby Folfax (voiced by Crystal Scales) * Hugh Neutron (voiced by Mark DeCarlo) * Judy Neutron (voiced by Megan Cavanagh) The Angry Beavers * Dagget Doofus * Norbert Foster * Stump * Treeflower The Emperor's New Groove * Kuzco * Pacha * Kronk * Yzma * Malina * Rudy * Mata the Waitress * Bucky the Squirrel * Ms. Birdwell * Chicha * Tipo * Chaca * Yupi * Papi The Fresh Beat Band * Twist * Kiki * Shout * Marina The Lion King * Simba * Nala * Mufasa * Zazu * Rafiki * Timon * Pumbaa * Sarabi * Sarafina * Scar (mentioned) * Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed * Uncle Max * Ma * Kiara * Kovu * Kion The Nightmare Before Christmas * Jack Skellington * Zero * Sally Skellington * Lock, Shock, and Barrel * Mayor of Halloween Town * Dr. Finklestein * Igor * Wolfman * Citizens of Halloweentown The Secret Life of Pets * Max (voiced by Louis C. K.) * Gidget (voiced by Jenny Slate) * Duke (voiced by Eric Stonestreet) * Snowball (voiced by Kevin Hart) * Chloe (voiced by Lake Bell) * Pops (voiced by Dana Carvey) * Buddy (voiced by Hannibal Buress) * Mel (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) * Ozone (voiced by Steve Coogan) * Reginald (voiced by Steve Coogan) * Nitro (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Tiberius (voiced by Albert Brooks) * Sweetpea (voiced by Tara Strong) * Norman (voiced by Chris Renaud) * Tattoo (voiced by Michael Beattie) * Peanut (voiced by Brian T. Delaney) The Wild * Samson the Lion * Benny the Squirrel * Bridget the Giraffe * Ryan the Lion Cub * Nigel the Koala * Larry the Snake * Cloak & Camo * Stan & Carmine * Blaggar the Wildebeest The Wonder Pets * Linny the Guinea Pig * Turtle Tuck * Ming-Ming Duckling * Ollie the Bunny Tiny Toon Adventures *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Plucky Duck (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *Hamton J. Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Furrball (voiced by Frank Welker) Toy Story *Woody (voiced by Tom Hanks) *Buzz Lightyear (voiced by Tim Allen) *Jessie (voiced by Joan Cusack) *Bullseye (voiced by Frank Welker) *Slinky Dog (voiced by Blake Clark) *Mr. Potato Head (voiced by Don Rickles) *Rex (voiced by Wallace Shawn) *Hamm (voiced by John Ratzenberger) *Bo Peep (voiced by Annie Potts) We Bare Bears * Grizz * Panda * Ice Bear Winnie the Pooh *Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Piglet (voiced by Travis Oates) *Tigger (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Rabbit (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Kanga (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Roo (voiced by Wyatt Hall) *Owl (voiced by Craig Ferguson) *Eeyore (voiced by Peter Cullen) *Christopher Robin (voiced by Jack Boulter) *Mr Bee (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - He is the teacher of the bees *Jim Cummings as Mr Bee 2, the teacher ade of the bees *Jess Harnell as Mr Bee 3, the second teacher ade of the bees *Jeff Bennett as Mr Bee 4, the third teacher ade of the bees *Albert Brooks as Mr Bee 5, the fourth teacher ade of the bees *Haley Joel Osment as Male Bee 1 *Steve Zahn as Male Bee 2 *Zach Braff as Male Bee 3 *Steve Carell as Male Bee 4 *Ty Burrell as Male Bee 5 *Jenny Slate as Female Bee 1 *Tress MacNeille as Female Bee 2 *Mae Whitman as Female Bee 3 *Miranda Cosgrove as Female Bee 4 *Sophia Ranft as Baby Bee 1 *Connor Funk as Baby Bee 2 *Gina Marie Tortoricci as Baby Bee 3 *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr Bee's Boss Zack & Quack * Zack * Quack * Kira * Hop and Skip * Fluffy * Belly-Up Cast *